


I'm Nothing Without You

by lunarkenma



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Second Year AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Haru! Watch out!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Nothing Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is a very angsty drabble.

“Haru-chan let's swim together for always, okay?” Haru remembers Makoto telling him when they were younger. A tear slides slowly down his cheek. 

“Always.” The harsh cold wind whispered as it hit Haru's red, tear covered face...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto and Haru were walking home from swim club when it all happened.

Haru spotted a sign with the words public pool on it and took a step forward towards it, excited to swim. The closer he got, the more Makoto realized the danger heading Haru's way. A large transport truck was heading towards Haru but he was to focused on the idea of swimming some more that he didn't hear it coming.

“Haru! Watch out!” he screamed as he ran towards his friend, pushing him out of the way. The truck driver didn't have enough time to stop the truck and hit Makoto. 

Haru looks down at Makoto.

“Makoto don't lay in the middle of the street it's dangerous.”  
“Makoto?”  
“Makoto, why aren't you moving?”  
“Makoto?”  
“Makoto!”the boy yells finally noticing the amount of blood coming out of his friends head.

The people around the scene rush around the two unmoving boys. Some call for an ambulance while others gather around the two boys.

“Makoto get up!” the boys calls out, shaking his friend. Tears splatter onto Makoto's bloodied face.

The people ask Haru if he is ok but they get no response. Haru focuses only on Makoto's face.

“Makoto, no.” he sobs. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Makoto, I miss you.” the now older boys whispers softly to his grave.


End file.
